


Sunlight Through the Trees in Summer: Epilogue Part 2

by GoddessMillenia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cecaelias, Collared Chad, F/M, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Multi, Other, Pet Play Sort Of, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Uma's the leader, boy on boy on boy on a cecaelia, but the important thing is that we all know that we can do so, explicit and graphic sex, not really a mermaid involved just wanting to be thorough, stoplight system is in use, there should probably be other tags, we didn't have to say red and stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMillenia/pseuds/GoddessMillenia
Summary: The additional Epilogue of smuttyness that no one asked for.Well, maybe they asked for it, I just don't want to assume that anyone other than me asks for these things.Read "Sunlight Through the Trees in Summer" by RebelPaisley first!!! Kinda doesn't much make sense outside of that but if you just want some poly tentacle smut go for it!
Relationships: Chad Charming/Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sunlight Through the Trees in Summer: Epilogue Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunlight Through the Trees in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954212) by [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley). 



> Go over the warnings again. I specified underage just in case, though I think technically they are of age in this. Teenagers being teenagers, am I right? 
> 
> Again, you might want to read "Sunlight Through the Tress in Summer" by RebelPaisley first. 
> 
> This is a fun bit of smut I couldn't shake from my mind so I share with you! Please Enjoy!

A few short weeks after being a cat and Chad was relaxing in one of his favorite pastimes. Cuddles with Gil. Gil had been worried about losing his furry companion but didn’t want to get any other pet. Chad had likewise been worried about getting less cuddles now that he was, well, less furry. So, the two set aside time where Chad curled up on the pirate’s lap. Then Gil used his big warm hands to caress and pet, sometimes just hold. All of Chad’s new lovers agreed that he needed and *deserved* time to unwind and not have to be working so hard as Prince Chadwick James. Time that he could be Shadow. 

Well, not exactly Shadow of course. Gil, with the help of the others, had gone the extra length to gift him with a whole manner of incredibly soft clothing. Simple loose pants and long sleeve t-shirts were both extremely comfortable for Chad to wear and pleasant for Gil and the others to stroke. They didn’t read prince at all. Chad loved that. Gil’s favorite were the fuzzy socks. Chad’s favorite was his new collar. The piece was buttery soft leather died a baby blue that matched his eyes. Harry, Jay, Ben, and Mal had insisted on a bell. The tiny silver piece made a faint tinkle sound when he moved. Chad felt wonderful when he wore it; proud, owned, kept, and most of all loved. 

In these moments dressed simply, with his collar on, he wasn’t a Prince with fathomless responsibilities. He was careless as a kitten. That was a phrase, right? If not, then it was now. Chad was in a sort of pseudo-sleep, happy and content, well fed too! Tuna had lost whatever magnetic powers that came with being a cat, still the others were used to bringing him food. All the AK’s delighted in being able to “share new foods” with Chad. Mal and Jay especially, but Uma even, liked to feed him by hand. 

Chad didn’t hear the door open, or the Captain and her first mate enter, but eventually their quiet talking reached Chad’s contented haze. 

“Harry, cool it. Just because you have earned a reward now, doesn’t mean I won’t turn right around and punish you for being a little shit about it.” 

“Uma-“ Harry said in a drawn-out whine. 

“No, I don’t want to disturb his sleep.”

“Um, why don’t Harry sit down with us and help pet him? He’s been resting a couple hours now and sometimes if you pet just right, he wakes up, um, *excited* - you know?” Chad could feel their eyes on him as certain as he knew the pirates could see the warm blush rising to his cheeks. These petting sessions didn’t always involve Chad falling asleep, and of those times he didn’t always wake up with Gil’s hand providing much needed relief as the pirate mumbled sweet encouragements in his ear. Chad had never once even thought to complain. 

Uma must have approved the plan because next Harry was sitting down gently moving Chad’s legs to rest on top of his lap. Soon another set of hands were gently stroking up and down Chad’s body. Well, three hands and one hook. The cool metal causing Chad to give an extra shudder. Uma’s hand then settled gently in his hair and with their combined attentions Chad couldn’t help himself. He hummed a low purr-like sound. Telling the Sea Three just how much he appreciated their touches. Being petted was the best part of being theirs. His body responded well, and he heard Harry give a low growl. 

“Chad, baby, you up for this? Harry earned a reward and there is something I’ve really been wanting to do. Something I thought about since, since our first time.” Chad’s eyes opened slowly to look up into Uma’s chocolate gaze, the Pirate Queen would normally never let herself seem vulnerable. This was something she did only for Chad and her two pirates, and very recently at that. Chad was curious and his body hummed. He nodded at her, giving a little mewl as Harry dug the tip of his hook into Chad’s hip. The pirate then rubbed his thumb over the spot gently soothing away any sting. The thin material of Chad’s pants did nothing to hide how much he loved the sensations and attention they were giving him. 

Uma tugged his hair gently and positioned his face to look deep into his crystal blue eyes. She slipped a finger into his collar with an equally gentle tug. “I know you’re in your kitten space, but I need your words right now.” 

Chad couldn’t help the smile that plastered his face. He really loved when Uma (or Mal or Ben) would check on him like this. “Yes Uma, please, I could help reward Harry.” 

Uma smiled at him and petted more gently at his head. His eyes rolled at the feel of her nails on his scalp. “Actually, you won’t have to do a thing baby, I’m going to hold you the whole time. You just relax and enjoy, hmm?” 

“Yes, Uma. I’d love that.” Chad said as he nuzzled into Uma’s hand further. He threw in an arch for Harry and Gil too. Gil rubbed his big warm hand at the base of his spine, something from his time as Shadow that did stick. Harry nuzzled into his hip, nudging up his shirt to get to the skin between shirt and pants. He closed his eyes and soon Gil scooped him up, as easy as if he was still house-cat size. 

“Strip him, Gilly, you’re going to help too.” Uma told her second mate. Who gave a little cheer. He really did love to be helpful. 

Chad kept his eyes closed, his blush running down his neck to his chest as he heard Harry whistling. Whistling *for him* cause Uma had not been exaggerating when she said Harry had a thing for blondes. He didn’t have too much time to contemplate how he was the only completely naked one in a room full of pirates, when a familiar wave washed over him. The next sensation was Uma’s unmistakable soft smooth tentacles. Chad opened his eyes as one of her limbs wrapped each of his until he was spread eagle with his head resting on Uma’s stomach. She was sitting up by the headboard turning the bed into her stage where she proudly displayed Chad to Harry’s roving eyes. 

“Well, what do you think Harry? Pretty enough for you?” Uma teased. 

Harry placed both hands over his heart, “Ack, my love, ye know ye be the most beautiful sea witch-“ 

“Save it Harry, you know I mean Chad.” 

“Oh Uma, you’ve brought the prettiest Prince for us. Treasure worthy of the fiercest pirates. This is my reward?” Harry let his gaze drop, “Don’t know how I deserve him.” 

“Because I say you do. Now take your choice; Have Gilly help you to strip down or have Gilly strip himself.” 

“Gil, get naked.” Harry said immediately. Then looked at Chad stretched out on the bed. “Please.” He added. 

“Aye, aye.” Gil rushed to comply to his first mate. Chad watched as the pirate fumbled in his excitement. 

“Slower Gilly, it’s my reward, I don’t want to rush.” Gil looked up and smiled at Harry, slowly taking his shirt off and flexing his muscles. Harry let out a low growl in appreciation. Chad may have had something to do with the blonde pirate’s new confidence. It was a simple matter of telling Gil how people always looked at him when he was using his strength or had his shirt off. Once Jay ran smack into a door while ogling Gil as he practiced sword fighting. Right now, Harry had a little drool on the corner of his mouth and Uma subtly shifted beneath him. Chad himself was throbbing. 

“Look at our gorgeous blonde boys. Both so hard and excited just looking at the other.” Uma teased as Gil continued to slowly reveal himself. Gil was rock hard and that made Chad flush even further. The thought that Gil was so effected by just looking at him, and how he was completely exposed, held in place for Gil’s soft brown eyes to peruse. Chad shook and Uma’s hands went immediately to caress his hair in a soothing manner. “Come over here Gil, kneel up by me.” 

The way Uma settled Gil in next to her gave Chad and eye level view of the pirate’s desire. There was a little precum just starting to drip, and Chad licked his lips unconsciously. Harry could be heard whining. 

“Your turn Harry, strip for us.” Harry’s roguish grin was back in place as he winked at Uma. 

“Seeming a bit more like your reward Captain.” He slowly let his jacket fall, slid out of his shoes, and worked at the belt buckles. He didn’t care if his clothes hit the floor but sat his hook on a table.

“Whenever a crew member gets a reward, it’s a reward for the Captain as well.” It was Chad that said this, much to everyone else’s surprise. Uma leaned over and grinned, kissing Chad’s forehead with a sweetness that Uma otherwise denied having. 

“Best get over here before I decide it’s Chad’s reward.” Uma smiled and Harry made quick work of the rest of his clothes. He had all eyes on him when he stalked up the bed to settle between Chad’s outstretched legs. Harry had a dark look of desire and hunger aimed right at Chad. Between the looks the pirates gave him, his nudity, the petting session from earlier, and the fact that he was utterly vulnerable and helpless tangled in Uma’s limbs… Chad was shaking in anticipation. 

“Harry’s going to ravish you, like only a prate can.” Uma said smugly. Chad groaned, *yes* that sounded like something he would very much like. 

“Oh, I’ll ravish every inch a ye-“ Harry slurred, as he then began to do just that. Every inch of Chad was kissed, touched, licked, pinched, caressed, nibbled, and/or teased. He trembled in Uma’s steady grasp. Between her and Gil they twisted him so Harry could tend to every inch, all the while rumbling praises. Uma had said in confidence that Harry was the best with his mouth, Chad hadn’t realized all the ramifications of that till after knowing him. The pirate didn’t even have to touch him, merely whisper his scandalous thoughts and Chad would melt. He was learning a whole new meaning of the term Charming, which should be embarrassing. It was his family title after all. 

There was only one area Harry had left off, and it was the obvious engorged red need pulsing between Chad’s legs. Most likely he has done it on purpose. Chad couldn’t hold it anymore, he started begging. 

“Please, please, Harry, want you! Please! N-n-need-“ 

“Aye, I love turning princes into beggars. Tell me then. Tell me exactly what you need.” Harry pressed himself against Chad in yet another torturous tease. 

“Please Harry, touch me.” 

“But I’m already touching you, duckie.” 

“T-Touch me where you haven’t yet. Please? You said every inch.” Chad flushed even more furiously trying to articulate what he wanted. He’d been making progress, sure, but asking for such specifics was proving difficult. 

Harry let out a mischievous laugh. “Oh? Did I skip over something?”

“Yes, please, Harry.” Chad lifted his hips, shamelessly trying for that friction. “Here, here Harry, please.” 

“Yes, I see a spot that desperately needs some attention.” 

Chad could feel Harry’s warm breath right where he wanted him, and Chad didn’t even bother trying to hold back the very needy whine that left his throat. Still, Harry bypassed and headed further down, intentionally teasing with his breath. “A little help Uma?” Harry murmured sweetly nudging under Chad’s already tightening balls.

Uma’s tentacles unwound and slid further up Chad’s legs, bending his knees and spreading Chad even more obscenely wide. The move lifted Chad’s pelvic closer to Harry, and sweet thoughtful Gil sipped a pillow under him. Chad felt very tended too. Then he felt Harry continue moving downward with his sinful lips. Chad froze cause -oh- *OH*, that he couldn’t do *that* - that was, no, no.

“No, no, Harry, no, can’t, di-di-dirty.” Chad began to panic, he really didn’t want to panic, not when this was going so well, but seriously Harry couldn’t be wanting to lick *down there!*

The pirates reacted quickly. Uma and Gil scooted him up and the Captain relaxed her hold on his limbs. Harry groaned and moved his head to nuzzle on Chad’s thigh. Uma tilted Chad’s head up with a finger looped in his collar and looked in his eyes. “Chad honey, I want you to hear this, and then you’re going to tell me your color. Understand?” Chad nodded, calming himself down, he didn’t want to color out, but they had all talked about the importance of the system. 

“Chad, Harry very much wants to do this. He loves it, in fact. He loves to get people off with his tongue, and frankly I find it the best use of his mouth.” Uma said it with all seriousness.

“Not even going to pretend to be offended at that, Captain.” 

“Hush Harry, it’s a compliment.” She looked back at Chad and caressed his face. “We will do something else that Harry likes for his reward if you really don’t care for it. If you like it, we will keep it in the repertoire. Either way, you are perhaps the least *dirty* person I know. Color, sweetheart?” 

Chad took a deep breath and let it loose slowly. He looked at Harry and the fearsome pirate looked back beseechingly. Gil had leaned over to nuzzle by Chad’s ear. He whispered, though Chad knew everyone in the room could hear. “Harry likes to do it to me in the shower.” 

Chad whined again, squirming in their hold. That sounded like proof enough at Harry’s willingness to continue. “Green. Pl-please keep going Harry.” Harry did not need to be told twice. He delved in happily like Chad was his favorite flavor. Uma stretched him back out and Chad tilted his body up for more. 

Harry was splayed out with his face buried in Chad; his pale skin looked gorgeous. Uma spoke up again, ever a determined leader. “Gil, since Harry is a little busy, why don’t you scoot down there and start prepping him. Show Chad how you have been practicing.” Gil brightened up in a smile, kissed both Uma and Chad on the cheek and scooted down. He stretched Harry’s legs further out so the larger boy could settle between them. Harry groaned with pleasure right into Chad, and Chad echoed. Another of Uma’s limbs handed Gil a container of lube, Chad’s eyes went wide as he watched Gil slowly and with every caution start to open Harry. 

“I could definitely get used to this. Such gorgeous boys. Want a little more help?” Uma flexed her limbs out a bit. 

Chad shivered and very quickly gave a “Yes please!” Chad was enthusiastic about when Uma used her tentacles. He never wanted the Captain to feel self-conscious about that part of her when he could show her how much he yearned for her touch. Harry and Gil were also extremely quick with their assent. Her limbs snaked around the lot of them. Simultaneously the three boys groaned. Uma had entered Harry and Chad, both slicked up and ready. She wrapped one limb around Gil’s member to stroke. 

Harry gasped and nuzzled and kissed on Chad’s thighs. “Uma! Uma, Uma!” 

“That’s right, say my name boys.” 

They all did. 

“Now, here’s the rest of Harry’s reward: He wanted to be in the middle of his two favorite blondes.” Harry moaned and shook. He arched his back, pushing himself further onto Uma. “Easy Harry. Let’s get you settled into Chad first.” 

Chad already felt like a melted puddle, Uma couldn’t keep saying things like that and expect coherency. Harry shuffled up level with Chad, he was slicked up and poised right on Chad’s entrance. Harry held still for a moment and grasped Chad’s face tenderly. “Ye want this sweetheart?” 

Chad simultaneously loved that Harry stopped to check; but hated that he had to ask. His voice was hoarse at this point. “Yes, Harry, please. I want this. Uma! Tell him I want this.” 

“Oh, I’m about to show him.” Uma smirked and her tentacle slid out of Chad to help lead Harry snug inside. “Now hold still, we’re only half done. Scoot up closer Gilly, you’re going to be driving.” 

Driving was a good metaphor, though Chad wasn’t of much a mind to consider anything. Gil thrusted into Harry, who was pushed into Chad. Uma held on to all of them running her limbs in tender caresses. One of them finally, *finally* stroking Chad. Harry was kissing and nibbling around Chad’s collar while rambling a string of incoherencies. Mostly sweet things about Chad and Gil feeling so good or filling him so well, respectively. “Uma! Uma, I can’t hold off anymore, so good Uma, like you promised.” Harry called out. 

“Then you should cum, babe, show your boys how good they are.” Harry went off not a moment after that. His complete abandon sent Chad and Gil over the edge too. 

Chad sometimes liked the ‘after’ better than the rest. He was cuddled comfortably, and the pirates all told him (and one another) how much they cared for and loved him. It was the best. Harry used his mouth on Uma, insisting the Captain was not going to go the night without a little reciprocity. Chad got to caress her in exchange. Gil got warm cloths and wiped them all down. 

Before drifting off to sleep Chad mumbled, “What Harry get a reward for?” 

“He went 5 whole days being nice to Jay.” Uma confirmed. 

The whole group of them laughed. Chad thought if being turned into a kitty somehow got him all of this, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. He didn’t exactly want to cross paths with the Enchantress again, so he hoped that she could hear his thanks. 

However many months ago New Years was: 

The fireworks were over and Chad, like the gentleman he was, reached to help Uma slide back into their room from the balcony window. He was certain that the Captain needed no help and was only humoring him. But he was a Prince, and supposedly charming, so he offered. Uma smiled a little mischievously the twinkle in her eyes laying shame to the exploding colors from just a few minutes ago. 

Chad swallowed hard and went to let Uma go, but she held on to him firmly. 

“You know, Ruby’s been telling me about all sorts of New Year’s traditions.” 

“Uh-huh, Corona’s not the only place that uses fireworks, did she say that?” Chad was very unsure where this was going. 

“She did. She also said it was tradition to kiss someone after the turn of midnight. Something about starting the year off right?” Chad had to be imagining Uma getting closer.

“Um, yeah. First kiss of the New Year, that’s something people do.” Chad really had no idea; he hadn’t spent a New Year’s with anyone that would kiss him. “I think it is supposed to be for good luck. Maybe?” Chad shook a little bit in panic, trying to get his thoughts together when Uma was holding them close. She couldn’t be implying what Chad was thinking. If anyone were due the first kiss of the year from Uma it would be her shipmates. Harry probably, first kiss to the first mate, that made sense. The second one to Gil. 

Chad really needed to stop thinking about that before he got himself worked up to the thought of Uma lining up her boys for New Year kisses. “Kisses are good for fixing things,” there that made some sense. Kisses could break curses. Though the specifics of New Year’s kiss sounded more frivolous than that. 

“Sounds important then. Well, I don’t want to say I left out any important traditions. Ruby might have us celebrate the whole day over again.” The thought that Uma was not only considering kissing him, but telling Ruby made Chad flush something fierce. He hoped he could blame it on the chill. “Plus, we might just need all the luck we can get with the reform.” 

Chad had no argument for that. 

Uma held him fast and pressed her lips to his. Chad did his best to make it a good kiss, even though he was just a place holder for her. She’d want to do this with Harry and Gil were they here. And of course, the thought of Audrey loomed in the back of his mind. She would understand this though, a simple new year’s tradition. Uma’s lips were softer than he would have thought, and she still tasted like hot cocoa. They pulled apart as they heard Ruby’s enthusiastic steps in the hall. 

Chad felt blessed. This was the best beginning to a New Year he had ever had. Maybe this really would be his year?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my exercise in Cecaelia smut. I need the practice for my bigger stories. Plus I really needed to expand on Chad getting a collar and merging his kitty life and human life together. Got to follow that inspiration.


End file.
